oryndylfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaittun
The''' Gaittun''' are one of the major races on what they call Pupisa. They reside, for the most part within the mountain range in the centre of Pupisa, and are a complex web of cultural and societal contradictions. Biology There is very little diversity in the Gaittun physically, their divisions are almost entirely to do with bloodlines, however there is one major difference when viewed as a whole. There is a sub-species of Gaittun called Morttun, 'it is unknown how these devolved, unshapely creatures came to be, but the Gaittun wasted no time in enslaving them for labour projects. 'Gaittun These bipedal humanoids have thin, wide eyes which are most commonly entirely black, although they are capable of having red and white eyes as well. Their other striking feature are their ears, which are elongated and end in two distinct points, usually pierced with heavy baubles causing them to bend backwards, sometimes permanently. Their skin is a spectrum of pale gray, to an icy blue. Skin diversity is dependent on season, and temperature. As the climate becomes warmer, their pigment tends to shade to gray, as the colder weather rolls in, it goes a bluer hew. It should be noted these changes are not dramatic, if a Gaittun is incredibly gray usually, they will not go a shocking blue, they would only take on a slight hint. Notable Gaittun include; King Izeun of Ungattun 'Mortuun' The first notable difference this sub-species possesses is the lack of elongated ears, Mortuun ears are almost like nubs, with little room for any adornment, even though they would never be permitted such a thing. Their skin is a very pale gray, and does not change with the seasons, this is due, it is thought, to their consistant environment of mines and worksites. Their features are bulkier and, to Gaittun standards, less attractive than that of their biological cousins. They are usually larger in mass due to a life of labour. Mortuun females are rarely seen as they are kept for breeding stock, excess females are discarded, and some rumours even say that Gaittun nobles consume them. Notable Mortuun include; Mortuus the Chained Society and Blood Castes Gaittun society is incredibly divided between traditionalists and modernists, in a world where as a race they thrive to push forward, their elders are determined to stop the expansion. Despite a modern outlook by the younger denizens of their society, there is still strong loyalty to the more barbaric sides of their society, especially when it comes to Blood Castes. 'Blood Castes' Blood Castes are vital in Gaittun society, so much so that if the lowest were to even speak to the highest, they'd suffer unimaginable torture. The notion of castes stems from a legend about the colour of the Chieftain's blood being black, instead of the usual red. This blackblood myth expanded as instead of a tribe, society and the roles it assigns became more pronounced. Despite the modernising of the Gaittun society in recent years, the Blood Castes have not shifted in the slightest, in fact the expansion of society has added more castes. Each caste has a distinctive way of dressing, or certain colours that they bare to show their status. To immitate another class, even a lower class is an unimaginable sin. 'Peak-Lordships and the Mountain Cities' 'Gaittun Diaspora' Culture 'Blood Traditions (Combat, Offspring and Feuds)' 'Taboos' Gaittun culture has become increasingly obsessed with dividing into groups, even at social gatherings, they will judge others and themselves by how they act, and should a taboo be broken, it will spread amongst their fellow-Gaittun. Some taboos are so severe it is against the law to break them, while others are simply faux pas that will earn you an undesirable reputation. 'Naming Conventions' Gaittun dynasties are a relatively new concept, many, including the King's dynasty are simply 'of' and then their realm. So King Izeun is 'of Ungattun', though family names have started to crop up amongst those of the Red blood caste. Gaittun given names rely heavily on vowels as well as x, y and z. Along with dynasties, the concept of naming your children after yourselves has also become an extremely popular convention, though usually with a minor alteration. King Izeun's lost heir was named 'Izeun-Tah', this idea of legacies has taken the tradition obsessed race by storm. 'Gender Equality' Religion 'Major Deities of the Gaittun' 'Minor Deities' History Category:Race